sealteamfandomcom-20200213-history
Eric Blackburn
Eric Blackburn, is a Navy SEAL and Lieutenant Commander of Bravo Team. Personality Eric Blackburn is an intelligent, conscientious man and therefore he is respected within the Military, particularly by the members of Bravo Team. Blackburn always puts his team first, at times bending the rules in order to do so. Eric Blackburn often shows good humour, often joining in the team banter, finding particularly hilarity in teasing Sonny Quinn. Blackburn and Jason Hayes are the close friends, despite Blackburn being the boss. Eric Blackburn is often seen to make Jason see sense, particularly in times of personal revenge. Jason trusts Blackburn's decisions and is seen standing down when he is ordered to do so. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Bravo Team is in Serbia and what is supposed to be a simple stakeout turns into a dramatic car chase with three dead in connection to Vadim Tarasov but are able to bring in Viktor alive. Back at HQ everyone lightheartedly makes fun of Lisa Davis and her new position before debriefing and heading to bed. While the room is empty, Eric uses this time to tell ready that he is on track to become Master Chief. Days later they are all cralled far away, and after multiple car rides and a boat ride, find themselves at a shipping dock. Everyone watches Trent Sawyer's back as he places the tracker on the truck. Clay Spenser shoots a beer can in distraction to help Trent make his escape. Much later, Jason Hayes makes the call to infiltrate the building in order to find Bojinka ''. However, after cornering him, he blows himself up. Welcome to the Refuge Everyone returns to HQ safe, except for a few scratches on clay and Jason from the bomb. After their de-briefing, Sonny goes on about how he is excited to watch a UT football game. When he leaves the room Brock informs everyone the game has already taken place, and the gang decides to mess with him. Later Mandy Ellis sends them out to capture ''Peter Malkin. once he's interrogated, they head home. Sonny's bet with everyone turns into a drinking game. And it isn't until the next night does he find out he has been duped. Bringing this up on their walk over to Vadim Tarasov. Once inside the Team goes room to room, only to find Vadim Tarasov in a final secret room. He reaches for the gun and Jason shoots him. While returning back Eric informs everyone that Jason has signed on for two more years as their Master Chief. He then recites his oath in front of everyone aboard. Only to go home to his empty apartment. Ignore and Override Jason is in a mood and running drills over and over again during their training session. Afterward,s they are introduced to their new commanding officer Captain Greyson Lindell. The next day they are called in for quick mission in Azerbaijan. There are to help maintain the peace only to find out the power station has been taken over by Armenian terrorists. They retake control and head home. Adapt and Overcome Bravo team is looking over new candidates to add an additional member to their team. Days later, Jason introduces Vic Lopez to the team. The Strength of the Wolf Eric was part of the review board looking over at Lisa's case that involved her night in jail after punching a police officer. He beat her privately reprimanded for not defending herself and she explained she had been aggressively hit on before defending herself. He was later again on the review board when the rest of driver team entered to give a positive review on her character. Unbecoming an Officer Appearances Season 3 * Welcome to the Refuge * Ignore and Override * Adapt and Overcome * The Strength of the Wolf * All Along the Watchtower (Part 1) * All Along the Watchtower (Part 2) * The Ones You Can't See * Danger Crossing * Kill or Cure }} References Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Navy SEAL Category:BUD/S Category:United States Navy Category:Bravo Team Category:American